I Thought I Died Happy
by obsidianLight16
Summary: "We all can't die like Itachi." "That doesn't make me feel better!" In which Deidara thinks he killed Sasuke in his final explosion and Sasori has to be the one to tell him he was wrong.


**A/N: So this came to me as I was in the middle of my chapter for my other story and I couldn't help but to type it :D**

**Warning: Language, maybe some OOC. I don't know. I can't tell ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters as they respectively belong to Kishimoto-sama **

**^v^**

* * *

Sasori impatiently tapped his foot on the grassy hill he was standing on, arms crossed as he waited for his blonde partner to pass through the Gates of Life and Death and get his ass to him. The area was relatively empty, no one being around except for an old hunched man reading the same page of a book he had been reading ever since Sasori had gotten there. Which was well over a month ago. The sky was a hazy white, giving it a feeling of endlessness. It reminded him that they would be here for the rest of their lives.

How boring.

It would be more fun if Deidara were here.

As if on cue, the blonde burst through the double doors that appeared. The bewildered look on his face was replaced with a giddiness unlike any other as he locked eyes with his danna.

Sasori took a wary step back.

Deidara bounded towards him exclaiming, "I can't believe it un! I'm alive!"

"You're dead brat."

"But," Deidara gave him a wild grin, "I feel as if I've just been reborn!" he shouted and tackled the shorter Akatsuki member to the ground.

Sasori lifted a brow and sat them both up, trying to control the hyper bundle of blonde. "What happened?"

"It was great un! I used the biggest explosion _ever!_ There's no way that irritating Sharingan punk would've survived _my _art!" Deidara joyfully clapped his hands and then contentedly leaned against his partner, toying with his fingers. "It was the best... Art is an explosion. A big happy explosion...yeah...that's it." He glanced up at the redhead from where he had completely slouched down. "Eh? What's that face for danna?"

Sasori tried to clear the obvious look of sympathy from his face. "Nothing."

Deidara frowned. "Well it's _something_. Tell me, un!"

"I already told you. It's nothing."

"Danna!"

Sasori sighed and gave in to the pleading looks. "Sasuke's not dead."

Deidara stared at him in silence. And then started to laugh, burying his face into the redhead's shoulder. "That's a good one Sasori-no-danna. Seriously. What's the problem, yeah?"

"I wasn't lying Deidara." Sasori shook his head from side to side. "He used a genjutsu on Orochimaru's old pet to protect him. He was wounded, but otherwise safe. His team found him and took him someplace to recover."

"Wait…" Deidara stopped snickering. "So…I didn't kill Sasuke?"

Sasori cautiously nodded.

"How do you...know?"

He turned his partner's head in the direction of a scoreboard which had been loudly dinging with each new entrance into the realm. While one set of lights showed the names of who had recently come in (Deidara's name in bold with a frowny face) the ones next to it showed the names of those who had been on the brink of death but entered the living world once more due to some miracle. In red lights was a big: SASUKE UCHIHA.

With a smiley face.

"…"

Sasori looked down at the blonde, noticing his glassy stare with a slight hint of worry. "Deidara?"

"…..!"

"Deida-!"

"SON OF A BITCH!" Deidara exclaimed, jumping out of his partner's arms, eye blazing in fury.

Sasori tried to reign his partner back in. "What are you doing? Shouting like that-"

"Damn it! Let me back over yeah! I don't want to be on this side of the grass! Open the damn doors un!" Deidara kicked at the pair of heavily wooded doors that appeared. "UN! This isn't fair! You can't keep me here! I need to go down there and claim my rightful victory! Sasuke cheated and used his psychological powers on me to mess with my head, making me blow myself up and enjoy it! If only Itachi were here-I'd sock him a good one. That arrogant-over- Sharingan-user red eye blinker reflector. Stupid Uchiha's and their stupid eyes yeah- this is mutiny! Mutiny you hear-!"

"Deidara calm down this instant!"

The blonde paused in the middle of his rant, having stopped for a breath of air. Now he was kicking at the soft grass with a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry Sasori-danna."

Sasori disapproving looked him down. "You can't go off acting like that. There are rules to follow you know."

Deidara blinked. "Rules?"

Sasori gave a firm nod of his head. "That's right. There's not too much..." He held out his hand, a thick white volume surrounded by a golden hue appariating before him. The book hovered above his palm as he began to flip through the pages. "What are these made out of?" he muttered under his breath, struggling to turn to the next sheet. "They're like platinum..."

"Um- Danna?"

Sasori continued to skim through as fast as he could, ignoring the curious look from his partner. Because only insane people talked to themselves. "That's certainly not me," he confirmed. Then he painfully jabbed a wooden finger at the seemingly steel-constructed page he had landed on, the vibrations sending a jarring tingle from his head to toe. "Listen up. Page 587, Rule # 2098 says: 'Here in the Holy Land of Happiness, there will be no disturbances. This includes explosions for our arsonists.'." Sasori looked at the blonde. "That means you."

Deidara scowled and looked away, crossing his arms. "I'm not that stupid, yeah. "

"Just making sure," Sasori said with a smirk. "I don't want you crying to me at night about not being able to create that ludicracy you call art."

"What?" Deidara stared at him with a wide eye. "What did you just say?"

"No explosions." Sasori gave him a blank look. "I just told you that."

"Well you didn't say it like that!"

The redhead just stared. "Do I _have _to be so painfully blunt with you?"

Deidara's blue eye turned red with rage. "Okay un! That's it! First I get stuck in a world where I can't even show my art to those idiots out there-"

Sasori sighed. "Not this again..."

"-get ripped off into coming here by Itachi's annoying little brother-"

"Hey brat."

"-can't even make art with my fantastically artistic hands and get picked on Sasori-no-danna in my free time-"

"_Hey. BRAT."_

"-I'm ruined," he moaned. "Absolutely ruined. I'm going to suffer from lack of expression-"

As he had been talking, Deidara had started to migrate back towards him. Sasori inched forward a few steps.

"-now you're trying to make a move on me when I'm in need of a hug-"

Sasori stopped.

"And now- now-" Deidara flailed his arms around in an attempt to find the right words, almost knocking a certain redhead's face off. "Now I'm going to be stuck here FOREVER!"

"What are you talking about?" the puppet asked in slight exasperation.

"FOREVER Danna. I'm never going to be able to leave..." he whispered in a depressed voice.

Sasori smacked him over the head. "Snap out of it. You have better things to think about."

Deidara sullenly glanced at him and rubbed his bruising forehead. "I do, do I un?"

"You do."

"Like what?"

Sasori flicked him on the spot where he had just bruised him. "Like me," he said as his partner let out a cry of pain and gave him an injured look. "Aren't you happy to be here with me?" Sasori asked with a raised brow, holding out his arms in question.

"I am but- dammit, un," Deidara whined as he fell back into Sasori's hold. "I thought I _died _happy…"

"We all can't die like Itachi," Sasori consolingly said.

"That doesn't make me feel better!"

* * *

**A/N: The ending was a bit rushed...but was it any good?**

**R&R if you want ^v^**


End file.
